1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connection of a connector and a terminal, and in particular to a terminal with a connection arm which is connected to the axle of the cover.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional way of connection of the terminal 30 and the connector 10 is disclosed in FIGS. 1A and 1B, wherein the connector 10 includes a passage defined in a rear end thereof and two engaging recesses are defined in two ends of the connector 10. A cover 12 including two positioning rods is connected to the connector 10 by engaging the positioning rods into the engaging recesses so that the cover 12 is pivotable about the positioning rods. Both positioning rods and engaging recesses are located at the inner sides of two ends of the connector 10 and therefore not visible in the figures. A plurality of engaging teeth 12a is defined in an underside of the cover 12. A space is defined between the passage and the engaging recesses so that a flatcable can be inserted into the space and the cover 12 is then closed to let the line contact ends be in contact with the terminal contact ends.
Referring to FIG. 2, the cover 12 includes an axle 12b which passes through the engaging teeth 12a. The two positioning rods are formed at the two ends of the axle 12b. When the terminal 30 extends through the passage, a connection arm 30b of the terminal 30 is engaged with the axle 12b of the cover 12 by means of a notch 30d as shown in FIG. 3A. The cover 12 is then pivoted to its open position as shown in FIG. 3B and a flatcable 40 is inserted into the space as shown in FIG. 3C. As shown in FIG. 3D, the cover 12 is then pivoted downward to its close position and the contact arm 30a of the terminal 30 is deformed slightly and the flatcable 40 is clamped between the cover 12 and the contact arm 30a. 